Buddies With A Draconquus
by arielcchocolategirl
Summary: Veronica is just simple girl who's very serious about school, but what happens when Discord, a character from a show, is in the real world? Will the two of them be friends? Will Discord ever get home? Will he even WANT to go home?
1. Chapter 1: Veronica

**Buddies With A Draconquus  
**

**Chapter 1: Veronica  
**

"Lexi Sterling."

"Here."

"James Thompson."

"Here."

"Veronica Chamberlain."

"Here!" Veronica said.

"Of course nerd girl would be here." Veronica scowled at Lexi. Of course she would something like that. Lexi was the meanest girl in the school. Just because she looked nice doesn't mean that she is. Veronica rolled her eyes. Veronica felt a light touch on her back. She looked behind her and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it and inside it said:

_Hey nerd girl, what's the answer for number 1-15?_

_-Lexi Sterling_

Veronica crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage.

"Now settle down students! Today we will talk about poems! Yay!" The teacher smiled. The whole room was so quiet you could hear a paperclip drop. Lexi yawned. Her friends laughed.

"Okay then, does anyone know the parts in a poem?" The teacher asked the class. Veronica raised her hand.

"Yes Veronica?"

" The parts in a poem are stanza's, couplets, tercets, and quatrains." Veronica said.

"Correct!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Figures you'd get that Nerd girl." Lexi whispered to her.

"I like doing my work and I like learning so I could have a better future unlike you. Also, my name is Veronica, not Nerd Girl."

"Really?" Lexi exclaimed in mock-surprise, " I didn't know that! What should I call you then Veronica?"

"You could call me by my real name which is Veronica." Veronica said, "Now please be quiet. We're in class."

"Well aren't you a teacher's pet?" Lexi scoffed. Veronica rolled her blue eyes and took notes. Sometimes Lexi was to obnoxious to handle. Besides, she wasn't worth it. The bell rang and students began putting their supplies away and ran out of the room to get out of school. Veronica waited outside the school for her best friend, Rachel Adams. Soon enough Rachel ran out of the building and rushed towards Veronica.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep! Come on." Veronica smiled. The two of them walked and walked until they reached their houses, which were next to each other.

"So then she says, 'Well aren't you a teacher's pet?' She is totally obnoxious." Veronica cried.

"She is. In science, she was looking over my test paper and copying the answers. I told Mrs. Bridget and she told me that she'll give her and F." Rachel said, "Okay, bye Veronica!"

"See you tomorrow Rachel!" Veronica waved. Veronica opened her door and entered her home. Her white German Shepard, Snowflake, jumped her and began to lick her.

"Snowflake! Down Snowflake!" Veronica giggled. Snowflake climbed off her owner and ran off. Veronica smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her books and went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Draconquus

**Buddies With A Draconquus  
**

**Chapter 1: Veronica  
**

"Lexi Sterling."

"Here."

"James Thompson."

"Here."

"Veronica Chamberlain."

"Here!" Veronica said.

"Of course nerd girl would be here." Veronica scowled at Lexi. Of course she would something like that. Lexi was the meanest girl in the school. Just because she looked nice doesn't mean that she is. Veronica rolled her eyes. Veronica felt a light touch on her back. She looked behind her and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it and inside it said:

_Hey nerd girl, what's the answer for number 1-15?_

_-Lexi Sterling_

Veronica crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage.

"Now settle down students! Today we will talk about poems! Yay!" The teacher smiled. The whole room was so quiet you could hear a paperclip drop. Lexi yawned. Her friends laughed.

"Okay then, does anyone know the parts in a poem?" The teacher asked the class. Veronica raised her hand.

"Yes Veronica?"

" The parts in a poem are stanza's, couplets, tercets, and quatrains." Veronica said.

"Correct!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Figures you'd get that Nerd girl." Lexi whispered to her.

"I like doing my work and I like learning so I could have a better future unlike you. Also, my name is Veronica, not Nerd Girl."

"Really?" Lexi exclaimed in mock-surprise, " I didn't know that! What should I call you then Veronica?"

"You could call me by my real name which is Veronica." Veronica said, "Now please be quiet. We're in class."

"Well aren't you a teacher's pet?" Lexi scoffed. Veronica rolled her blue eyes and took notes. Sometimes Lexi was to obnoxious to handle. Besides, she wasn't worth it. The bell rang and students began putting their supplies away and ran out of the room to get out of school. Veronica waited outside the school for her best friend, Rachel Adams. Soon enough Rachel ran out of the building and rushed towards Veronica.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep! Come on." Veronica smiled. The two of them walked and walked until they reached their houses, which were next to each other.

"So then she says, 'Well aren't you a teacher's pet?' She is totally obnoxious." Veronica cried.

"She is. In science, she was looking over my test paper and copying the answers. I told Mrs. Bridget and she told me that she'll give her and F." Rachel said, "Okay, bye Veronica!"

"See you tomorrow Rachel!" Veronica waved. Veronica opened her door and entered her home. Her white German Shepard, Snowflake, jumped her and began to lick her.

"Snowflake! Down Snowflake!" Veronica giggled. Snowflake climbed off her owner and ran off. Veronica smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her books and went to her room. She climbed up the stairs and headed towards her room. Her little sister , Heather, was watching television in there.

"What are you doing in my room?" Veronica asked.

"Watching TV." Heather replied.

"Look, can you please get out? I need to finish my homework and I won't concentrate if you're going to be watching your little baby shows." Veronica sighed as she laid her book bag on her green bed.

"My Little Pony isn't for babies. There are boys called bronies that like it." Heather said not taking her eyes of the TV. Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed Heather by the arm.

"Hey, my show!" Heather cried. Veronica closed the door on Heather.

"Finally I can finish my homework." Veronica mumbled. She grabbed the rest of the books from her book bag. She looked at the TV. She used to watch My Little Pony with her little sister, but that was all they used to watch. The characters were talking to this one particular character that had a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles a snake. She and her sister, Heather, had seen this episode so many times. But then a rainbow portal appeared in front of the characters. Veronica cocked her head in confusion. The character with all sorts of body parts stared at the portal and snickered. He waved at the other ponies and stepped in the portal. The ponies ran to the portal but didn't make it. They sounded frantic. All of a sudden, rainbow colors started swirling around the TV. Veronica's eyes widened.


End file.
